Hevenly Cuteness
by Calico Productions
Summary: Love Destiel? Well,then you've come to the right place!Slash & sweetness awaits you.
1. Cherry Flavored Kiss

Author's note:

First of all,I'd like to thank everyone who added my first story to their favorites lists.

Thanks to: CourrtneyMC (I visited your profile,BTW. It's nice to know someone else likes Ted\Barney (:), out-in-the-cold, FallenAngelEmpathy and Kathrynw221291.

Special thanks to CSIviami, Nancy T and Sadie Hyde for being so polite & honest with their reviews.

Also, I'm sorry for all the missing words in my first story. I was dumb & didn't know I was supposed to press the return key twice. I'll try not to let it happen again.

Now, let me explain the idea behind this soon-to-be-collection-of-mini-stories. It's inspired by Inseparable by Queen-of-the-insane, only insted of brotherly love stories about Sam & Dean, this will be focused on cute, fluffy, romantic stories about Dean & Castiel. I will make up SOME of the stories, but mostly I will be taking requests. So if you have a cute idea for a story, please say so in your reviews.

And now I'll shut up and let you enjoy the first story.

* * *

Dean glanced up from his car magazine to look at Castiel, who was sitting on the bad next to him. The angel was twirling a red lollipop around in his mouth with his thumb and index finger.

Ever since Dean had started introducing him to humen foods, Castiel had found many foods he enjoyed, including lollipops. Something about the candy seemed to fascinate the angel, and he had a look of pure pleasure on his face as he sucked it. In fact, it almost looked like he was making out with it.

By this point, the sight of Castiel and his treat had become all too tempting.

"Mind if I have a taste?" Dean asked.

A look of puzzlement came over Castiel's face. "It's already been in my mouth."

Dean chuckled. "I wasn't talking about the sucker, Sugar."

Dean leaned in and started kissing Castiel on the lips. Castiel closed his eyes and passionately kissed Dean back . Dean rolled his tongue inside Castiel's mouth.

After a few minutes, Dean and Castiel started licking each other's lips. Castiel's lips now tasted like cherrys, thanks to the lollipop.

Almost twenty minutes passed before their lips pulled apart. They both panted a little, the shimmer of sweat on their faces.

Dean smiled. "I am so buying you more lollipops."

* * *

So that's the first one. I hope you got some ENJOYMENT out of it. *wink* Reviews are love.


	2. Nothin' Says Lovin'

Author's note:

Thanks to: xXUndiscoveredNovelistXx, AMPGrl88, Zeza-66, AngelHeartbroken, icecreamheadache, Lulla-d and a very big special thank you to OpheliacAngel for adding me to her favorite authors list! That means so much to me.

So, on to the next story...

* * *

As Dean approached the motel he, Sam and Castiel were staying at, he couldn't help but notice just how quiet it was. It was too quiet. And then, just as he was about to open the door, he smelled something burning.

Alarmed, he threw the door open.

"SAM! CAS!"

Sam emerged from the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, concern in his voice.

"Uh, yeah?" Sam said, confused.

"What about Cas? And what's with that smell?"

"Oh, that. I think you should see for yourself."

Sam led Dean to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted them was Castiel wearing a rather girly looking white and blue apron. The look on his face was a very glum one. There was food on the counter but it had been burned so badly that it was hard to tell what it was.

Castiel looked at Dean. "You did say you'd like a home cooked meal once in a while."

"Aww, Cas." Dean walked over to castiel and stroked his cheek before kissing him on the forehead. "I appreciate that, but maybe you ought to let me help you from now on. At least until you learn how not to burn stuff."

Castiel remained silent.

"Hey, look on the bright side. You still make one wicked apple pie."

"Thanks" Castiel whispered, smiling.

"I think I'll give you two a moment alone" Sam said before stepping outside.

"Now, how about I cheer you up?" Dean asked flirtatiously.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review. Still waiting for requests...


	3. A Hevenly Valentine

"So, what are you and Cas doing for valentine's day?" Sam asked as he and Dean were about to enter the motel room.

"I don't know. In fact, I'm not even sure he knows what it i-" Dean stoped when he opened the door.

Castiel was sitting on one of the two beds. His outfit was the same as always, exept for his tie. Insted of his usual blue one, he was wearing a red tie with little pink and white hearts on it.

On the coffie table, there were two wine glasses and a can of beer next to them.

"Hello, Dean" Castiel said in a seductive voice.

'Wow' Dean mouthed to sam.

"I'm out of here" Sam said. It looked like he would be sleeping in the Impala tonight.


	4. Nurse Cas

Dean winced in pain as Sam helped him onto the bed. His leg was broken and covered in deep red blood. There was a large gash on his thigh,his ankle had been twisted and he had scraped his knee.

"Oh God,I feel like I'm dying."

"You're not dying. But you are hurt really bad,so stay still" Sam said as he tended to Dean's wounds.

At that moment,Castiel appeared in the room. His eyes filled with concern at the sight of Dean's leg.

"Are you alright,Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Not exactly" Dean answered.

"I belive I can take some of the pain away." Castiel walked over to the bed and lowered his face to Dean's lesion. The expression on his face made him look like he was concentrating very hard. He closed his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on Dean's leg.

This action was met with looks of confusion from both Winchesters.

"I heard somewhere that kissing the injury somehow helps the recovery process" Castiel explained.

Dean couldn't help but smile at his angel's unintentional cuteness.

"So,did it help any?" Castiel asked.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah,Cas. It did."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's okay people. I'm not dead(at least that's what the doctors have been telling me). Sometimes it's hard coming up with ideas for these short stories,so please forgive me if I don't update that often. Of course,if you guys would give me some prompts in your reviews...

Also,I've been hard at work writing the first chapter of my first story for fictionpress. I'll be sure to let you all know when that's done.

Anyway,please review. =^.^=


End file.
